cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Uprising is a single-player video game made by EA Games. It is a stand-alone expansion to Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. It is currently planned to only be released for Microsoft Windows and will be offered via digital distribution. It will not require Red Alert 3 to play. It will feature about 30 new maps for traditional skirmish with many of these take place in new environments. It will not contain any multiplayer elements such as cooperative play or online play. As of September 16th the commander's challenge portion of Uprising is available for download on Xbox 360 and PS3. Features Key Features * Four new campaigns - Battle your way through all-new campaigns featuring classic fast, furious, and fun C&C action. New stories and missions feature all three factions, plus experience a new twist with the first-ever C&C dungeon-crawler campaign! * Eleven deadly new over-the-top units - Conquer the world and crush your enemies with 12 new units from the Soviets, Allies, and Empire of the Rising Sun, such as the Cryo Legionnaire, the Steel Ronin, and the Desolator! * The biggest cast ever in a C&C expansion - Command & Conquer™'s trademark live-action videos return with new Hollywood stars in 30 more minutes of high-definition video. The most star-studded cast in videogame history just got even bigger! * Challenge the Commanders, conquer the world - Fight for world domination in the all-new Commander’s Challenge mode! Do you have what it takes to withstand the brutal onslaught and relentless taunting of the world’s toughest commanders? Find out as you attempt to conquer the world in 50 challenges featuring up to 30 hours of additional gameplay! * Ever wonder what is up with that strange girl Yuriko? Play her campaign to learn more about her. New Characters Allied *Commander Douglas Hill *Brenda Snow *Rupert Thornley *Kelly Weaver *Commander Lydia Winters Empire of the Rising Sun *Takara *Izumi Soviet *Vera Belova *Sergei Development Information on the Uprising Uprising is the new campaign expansion program for the RA3 simulator that will be released in March 2009. It adds four new campaigns, new units to each faction and a "Commander's Challenge" mode. Of the four new campaigns, one is focused on Yuriko Omega, probably due to her lack of coverage on the original Red Alert 3. In the Commander's Challenge, a user challenges different commanders with different specialties. A Commander starts out with a limited tech tree, but gain the ability to build more advanced units by defeating other Commanders. In the recon photo gallery are pictures of the Allied Harbinger, the Imperial Steel Ronin and the Giga Fortress, some of the new units in the Uprising. Campaign After the events of World War III, the Allies won the war. The Soviet leaders were imprisoned and the USSR dismantled. The Empire of the Rising Sun faced the same fate, Tatsu becoming its new leader under supervision of the Allied forces. But tensions arise when the "Soviet Underground" (a clandestine group of Soviets lead by Dasha Fedorovich) discover an Allied base ran by FutureTech on their territory, when the Allies have to fight late Emperor Yoshiro's loyal forces in Japan and when Tatsu decides to cleanse north Japan of occupational Soviet forces... The world is not safe yet, as a time of Uprisings is about to begin... Soviet perspective The Soviet perspective is about the "Soviet Underground", lead by Dasha Fedorovich. Fedorovich contacts commander *Name Classified* and thanks him for joining their cause, and she informs him that Futuretech has kidnapped three important Soviet scientists to put them to work on a secret project somewhere in Transylvania. After barely rescuing them (as Futuretech displayed one of their most devastating units, the Pacifier FAV), Fedorovich learns that Futuretech has a secret base in Mother Russia. As soon as the Soviet commander steps in the base, Rupert Thornley (EU President) mocks him, telling him that his efforts will mean nothing when he activates the "Sigma Project". When commander *Name Classified* is sent to a Futuretech facility hidden in the Yucatan, he discovers that the so-called "Sigma Project" is a new prototype of Chronosphere, named the "Sigma Harmonizer", and that Rupert Thornley intends to use it to erase the USSR - which would be mortal to the Soviet war effort. After a final struggle on Sigma Island, Soviet commander *Name Classified* manages to defeat Futuretech and destroy the Sigma Harmonizer, exposing Thornley's plans to the rest of the world. Kelly Weaver, FutureTech representive, makes an appearance on TV, saying she had no idea of Thornley's personal implication on the Sigma Harmonizer project and his pretentions, but she assures FutureTech's main goal is the safety of the people, so to prevent more difficulties, she will be sending forces to reinforce FutureTech's installations. Meanwhile, somewhere in the USSR, Fedorovich thanks the commander for his excellent job. The Allies are beginning to trust them, and they have sent their forces back to their territories. Now is the time, Fedorovich smiles, to rebuild a new, stronger, powerful Union of Soviet Socialist Republics! Allied perspective The Allied Perspective is about the post-War situation in Japan, which is now under the rule of Tatsu, who was forced to cooperate with the Allies after his defeat in Tokyo. He is challenged by the remains of the Shogunate: Shinzo Nagama, Kenji Tenzai and Takara Sato, who gather their loyal forces and prepare them to combat the Allies and Tatsu's forces. The situation on Japan is worsened with the uprising of the remaining Shogunate commanders, under the leadership of Shinzo Nagama, against Tatsu and the Allied forces. The Allies, after being informed by Tatsu that Shinzo is currently residing in his ancestral home, the Shin Iga Province, send a strike force under the command of the famous Allied commander to capture him with their Cryo technology. After taking care of Shinzo, Lt. Eva tells the commander that he has to take care of Kenji Tenzai. Tatsu warns the commander that Kenji might be loud-mouthed and somewhat of an arrogant person, but he is quite deadly and very intelligent. Nevertheless, the Allied commander proved to be victorious in the battle, disabling Kenji's Nanoswarm Hives and capturing him with the aid of Tanya and a couple of Cryo Legionaires. The last of his enemies was Takara Sato, who fell after a relatively short battle. The real battle took place seconds after her defeat, when the self-crowned Emperor Tatsu thanks the Allied commander for getting rid of his enemies in Japan. He believed this was the time to break free from Allied occupation and fulfill the true destiny of the Empire of the Rising Sun. After a very long and hard battle against Tatsu's forces and his devastating Giga Fortresses, the Allied commander won the day. Tatsu leaves the battlefield, deeply shocked and affected by his defeat. Lieutenant Eva thanks the commander, telling him that his victory had prevented a total uprising in Japan and the reunification of the Empire of the Rising Sun. Imperial perspective The Empire Campaign is about Tatsu, who now rules Japan under the supervision of the Allies. Tatsu faces serious problems, as northern Japan was conquered by some Soviet commanders. After sending his best commander to expel the Soviet aggressors and General Oleg Vodnik from north Japan, Tatsu orders him to defend Oki Island, where the remains of his late father, Emperor Yoshiro, rest in peace. Tatsu is furious by the Allies' attitude, as they are doing nothing to help them against their common enemy, so he tells the commander to strike a small Allied outpost in the area and steal some vehicles from them, so he can use them in the following battle. After a long siege, the commander manages to push back and defeat the Soviet commander Nikolai Moskvin, putting an end to the Soviet invasion of Japan. The next step, Tatsu reveals, is to attack the USSR: Vladivostok must fall - again. The brilliant commander destroys General Oleg's base, but moments before attacking commander Moskvin, the Allies appear in the battlefield: commander Giles is there to stop "this little Uprising". Making use of his newest and most devastating weapon, the Giga Fortress, the Imperial commander destroys the Allied base (making Giles to flee away with his tail between his legs) and Moskvin's base, thus destroying Vladivostok once again. Tatsu thanks the commander, telling him that now all the waters of the Pacific Ocean belongs to the Empire of the Rising Sun, and that their naval forces were stronger than they were before the war. Soon, the Empire's Sun will rise again, and they will fulfill their true destiny! Yuriko's perspective Surveillance data and recon photos received indicates that this expansion program will include Yuriko's perspective of her past life. It will first begin with an Imperial scientist - Dr. Shinji Shimada to be exact - kidnapping Yuriko to experiment on her in Shiro Sanitarium and will continue after several years, outlining how she escapes and develops using special computer terminals which allows her to use the full extent of her psionics, in addition to psionic guidance from her apparent "sister" Izumi. There is a possibility that it will continue on through the Uprising. Later on, after the fall of the Empire in the Real WWIII, Yuriko found herself captive in an Allied maximum security detention facility, located in Guam, named "Camp Dakota". Only through Izumi and her psionic talents did she completely decimate it and escaped, releasing Soviet and Imperial forces captive here in the process. Out here, not even an Allied naval fleet can stop this PSI-Commando from being free. In the end of this three-part journey, Yuriko returns to the reconstructed Sanitarium in order to settle the score with Dr. Shinji Shimada, the one directly responsible for dehumanizing her into the PSI-Commando she is now, and free Izumi, who has been guiding her during all this. But once freed, Yuriko was in for a rude awakening: sister turned against sister when Izumi thought she is more powerful than Yuriko is, resulting in a no-holds-barred psionic catfight that, in the end, resulted in Yuriko terminating Izumi. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Soon after the total destruction of the Shiro Sanitarium, Yuriko disappeared into the Japanese countryside. However, with the death of Dr. Shimada and Izumi, it seems that Yuriko is content to fade into obscurity. She was last spotted by a hidden security camera approaching the outskirts of Tokyo. On the footage, it appears that Yuriko had finally learned to fully conceal her powers, and now looks forward to leading a normal life. There is but a single question: where does Yuriko go from here? Only one thing for certain: Time will tell. Sooner or later. Time will tell. Missions Soviet Campaign * Raid on Lost Castle (completion required to unlock the other factions' campaigns) * Schemes on the Intruders * A Much Brighter Future * As Time Stood Still Allied Campaign * End of Tradition * A House Unfit for Rebels * The True Shogun's Stand Imperial Campaign * Greed of the Vanquished * Before the Hallowed Tomb * Blood in the Water Yuriko's Campaign * Final Exam * The Traceless Massacre * Ruin and Reunion New Units Soviet Units * Reaper (Heavy anti-surface/anti-air walker. Can permanently transform into stationary Reaper Turret) * Grinder (Anti-surface armored vehicle) * Desolator (Advanced anti-infantry infantry) * Mortar Cycle (Anti-surface/Light bombardment fast attack vehicle) Allied Units * Harbinger Gunship (Heavy anti-surface support plane) * Pacifier FAV (Amphibious anti-surface long-range field artillery vehicle) * Cryo Legionaire (Amphibious advanced anti-surface support infantry) * Future Tank X-1 (Advanced anti-armor robotic tank) Imperial Units * Steel Ronin (Heavy anti-surface pilot-assisted robot) * Archer Maiden (Advanced anti-surface/anti-air infantry) * Giga-Fortress (Extremely powerful naval/air transformable anti-surface & anti-air/heavy bombardment unit) Commanders Challenge Commander's Challenge is a set of missions with unique circumstances, and optional par times that must be reached for 100% completion. At the start of the mission the player is given limited tech (mainly first tier tech for all three factions). As the player continues to defeat Commanders and complete challenges they acquire more advanced technology. One of the missions unlocks Yuriko on completion. This mission is the "Omega Project" where an infinite number of commando units may be deployed. After defeating the commander of the Omega Project, you would acquire Yuriko for future missions. Another example of a special condition is the "S.H.R.I.N.K. Zone" mission to acquire use of the Cryocopter, in which all units are shrunken. There are main mission and side missions. The side missions have been known to provide the commander with better tech. There are over 50 missions known, some of which contain easter eggs. Completion of most challenges will unlock new ones. Each main challenge unlocks the next main challenge and sometimes some new side challenges. The side challenges will unlock more side challenges until the end of the "path". Missions * Main Challenges ** Dead Meat *** Unlocks Attack Dog *** Unlocks the following missions: Blood Feud, Two Sides to Everything* ** Blood Feud *** Unlocks Archer Maiden *** Unlocks the following missions: Defense of the Archipelago, Crate and Red Barrel* ** Defense of the Archipalego *** Unlocks Tesla Trooper *** Unlocks the following missions: Where Satellites go to Die ** Where Satellites go to die *** Unlocks Mortar Cycle *** Unlocks the following missions: Symphony of Steel, All Guns Blazing* ** Symphony of Steel *** Unlocks Steel Ronin *** Unlocks the following missions: Athena's Wrath, Dirty Tricks, Caught in the Crossfire, Gosh Darn Mongolians! ** Athena's Wrath *** Unlocks Athena Cannon *** Unlocks the following missions: Scavenger, Ready to Roll Out ** Scavenger *** Unlocks Natasha *** Unlocks the following missions: Offshore Killing, Your Gold Mine has Collapsed ** Offshore Killing *** Unlocks Akula Submarine *** Unlocks the following missions: Chrono You Didn't, Robots and Ninjas ** Chrono You Didn't *** Unlocks Chronosphere *** Unlocks the following missions: Tesla's Castle, Shrink Zone ** Tesla's castle *** Unlocks Tesla Coil *** Unlocks the following missions: Double-Barreled, Superb Commander ** Double-Barreled *** Unlocks Apocalypse Tank *** Unlocks the following missions: Out of the Blue, Red Crush, Come and Get It ** Out of the Blue *** Unlocks Century Bomber *** Unlocks the following missions: Fury of the Empire ** Fury of the Empire *** Unlocks Giga Fortress *** Unlocks the following missions: Future Warfare * Side Challenges ** Two Sides to Everything *** Unlocks Sea-Wing/Sky-Wing *** Does not unlock any mission* ** Crate and Red Barrel *** Unlocks Multigunner IFV *** Unlocks the following missions: Are You Experienced, Creeping Death* ** Are You Experienced *** Unlocks Assault Destroyer *** Unlocks the following missions: Number One Threat to America ** Number One Threat to America *** Unlocks War Bear *** Unlocks the following missions: No Place to Hide ** No Place to Hide *** Unlocks Spy *** Does not unlock any mission ** Creeping Death *** Unlocks Striker VX/Chopper VX *** Unlocks the following missions: Cat Fight ** Cat Fight *** Unlocks Tanya *** Unlocks the following missions: High Water Mark ** High-Water Mark *** Unlocks Aircraft Carrier *** Unlocks the following missions: The Omega Program ** The Omega Program *** Unlocks Yuriko Omega *** Does not unlock any mission ** Behind the Iron Curtain *** Unlocks Iron Curtain *** Unlocks the following missions: King of the Monsters, Reap What You Sow ** King of the Monsters *** Unlocks V4 Rocket Launcher *** Does not unlock any mission ** Reap what you Sow *** Unlocks Reaper *** Does not unlock any mission ** All Guns Blazing *** Unlocks Wave Force Tower *** Unlocks the following missions: Show of Force ** Show of Force *** Unlocks Wave Force Artillery *** Does not unlock any mission ** Dirty Tricks *** Unlocks Terror Drone *** Unlocks the following missions: Kill-A-Ton ** Kill-A-Ton *** Unlocks Desolator *** Does not unlock any mission ** Caught in the Crossfire *** Unlocks Twinblade *** Unlocks the following missions: Dangerous Skies ** Dangerous Skies *** Unlocks Vindicator *** Unlocks the following missions: Vicious Circle ** Vicious Circle *** Unlocks Harbinger Gunship *** Does not unlock any mission ** Gosh Darn Mongolians! *** Unlocks King Oni *** Does not unlock any mission ** Ready to Roll Out *** Unlocks Pacifier FAV *** Unlocks the following missions: The Final Countdown, No Match for the Guardian ** The Final Countdown *** Unlocks Proton Collider *** Does not unlock any mission ** No Match for the Guardian *** Unlocks Spectrum Tower *** Does not unlock any mission ** Your Gold Mine has Collapsed *** Unlocks Mirage Tank *** Unlocks the following missions: Be Quick or Be Dead ** Be Quick or be Dead *** Unlocks Rocket Angel *** Does not unlock any mission ** Robots and Ninjas *** Unlocks Shinobi *** Unlocks the following missions: Battle Royale ** Battle Royale *** Unlocks Naginata Cruiser *** Unlocks the following mission: High Seas Dual* ** Shrink Zone *** Unlocks Cryocopter *** Unlocks the following missions: Ice Breaker ** Ice Breaker *** Unlocks Cryo Legionaire *** Does not unlock any mission ** Superb Commander *** Unlocks Dreadnought *** Does not unlock any mission ** High Seas Duel *** Unlocks Shogun Battleship *** Does not unlock any mission ** Red Crush *** Unlocks Grinder *** Unlocks the following missions: The Motherland ** The Motherland *** Unlocks Kirov Airship *** Does not unlock any mission ** Come and Get It *** Unlocks Psionic Decimator *** Unlocks the following missions: Arms Race ** Arms Race *** Unlocks Vacuum Imploder *** Does not unlock any mission ** Battle Room *** Unlocks Nanoswarm Hive *** Does not unlock any mission ** Future Warfare *** Unlocks Future Tank X-1 *** Does not unlock any mission (*) Not confirmed Easter Eggs *Commander's Challenge "Number One Threat to America" features giant bears. The satirical television program The Colbert Report titular character, Stephen Colbert, consistently describes bears as the number one threat to the American way of life. *Commander's Challenge "Kill-A-Ton" contains a visual reference to the video game, Bioshock. Each enemy Desolator, resembling a Big Daddy, has a little girl in a pink dress following him. *Commander's Challenge "Your Gold Mine Has Collapsed" is a reference to Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft-series; the phrase is used when a gold mine is depleted. *Commander's Challenge "Battle Royale" is played against three Imperial commanders. Battle Royale is a Japanese novel where a a class of Japanese students are forced to fight each other to the death until only one is left alive. The novel has spawned other media interpretations. *Commander's Challenge "Ready To Roll Out" is a reference to Blizzard Entertainment's StarCraft-series. The mission features the Pacifier FAV, which resembles the StarCraft siege tank; the mission's name is also the phrase spoken by the siege tank when it is constructed. *Commander's Challenger "Gosh Darn Mongolians" is a reference to the South Park episode "Child Abduction is Not Funny" Image Gallery Image:RA3Uprising Harbinger.jpg Image:RA3Uprising HarbingerScreen.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SteelRonin.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SteelRonin2sm.jpg Image:RA3Uprising YurikoCamp1sm.jpg Image:RA3Uprising EmpireVsSoviets.jpg Image:UprisingGigaFortress.jpg Image:RA3Uprising YurikoPower.jpg Image:RA3Uprising GigaFortress.jpg Image:UprisingGrinder.jpg Image:UprisingGigaFortressArt.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SovietGrinders.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SovietGrinders2.jpg External Links http://www.commandandconquer.com/portal/site/redalert/ Category:Easter Eggs Category:Red Alert games